Wild Fire and A mother's worst mistake
by DarkOblivionPixie
Summary: Jocelyn left Valentine. But not with Clarissa or Jonathan. After Valentine admits that their two children are two experiments destined to be together. Jocelyn misses her children and she will learn soon that leaving Clarissa and Jonathan on that dreaded d


Wild fire

Valentine Pov

I knew Jocelyn was pregnant with another child, even though she tried to hide it I knew deep down not only was she pregnant but she was pregnant with a baby girl. Hence I started feeding Jocelyn angel blood, but I didn't want this daughter of ours to be 'just different' I wanted her to be the most powerful female shadowhunter in the history of the Clave. I wanted the Clave to be afraid of the powers this daughter of mine would have. All I needed now was Glorious and I would be on my way to absolute domination.

Jocelyn was sitting there holding Jonathan his stare was piercing and admittedly I think he wanted to attack Jocelyn and suck the light out of her, she passed Jonathan to me before leaving the room her smile was fake. It was supposed to look as though she just needed to freshen up when really she was just going to her room to draw or to perhaps continue knitting the mittens and beanie I knew she had secretly hidden in the bottom drawer of her desk.

Jonathan gave me a stare of complete obedience I think he knew I was his father. Walking gently towards the window I looked out, there in the distance was a pentagram holding a Lilith she couldn't escape unless I broke the very seal itself.

"Jonathan. Soon you will grow strong, alongside your sister. You will love her. Want her and you will stop at nothing to get her"

Before taking Jonathan out into the field where Lilith was watching us her eyes full of the hunger for power she demanded be given to her, Jonathan was going to be her perfect soldier and he was going to grow up learning to tame demons and summon them. Lilith bent down and asked me

"Is this your son Jonathan. Valentine?"

"It is indeed."

"He is perfect, almost a splitting image of you"

"Yes, now will you accept him? Make him your child"

"Yes. But let me remind you, once I bound him to me. If he is draft minded later on and useless I will destroy him and take your daughter instead"

"Oh don't worry Lilith. He has the blood of the demon Lucifer"

"Lucifer is the demon of Edom. Wise choice" she crackled

I wanted to continue on with our discussion when Jocelyn screamed. My ears perked up and I turned to face the Fairchild manor.

"I will be back soon Lilith"

"Very well Valentine"

Before storming back inside. Jocelyn was on the floor a puddle of blood around her, she was screaming and I gave Jonathan to my mother who was there in the room watching rather disgusted.

"What's wrong Jocelyn" I asked rather sternly

"NOTHING, IT JUST HURTS!"

"Then why is there blood on the floor?"

"Fell" Tessa lied

I smiled before lifting her up to the bed that had already been set up by her warlock friend Tessa. I cleaned my hand before leaving the room rather annoyed. Several moments later I walked back into the room where Jocelyn was holding a baby girl. Tessa had a very guarded look on her, as if she didn't want me to harm my baby daughter.

"What shall we call her?" Jocelyn asked

"Seraphina, after my mother"

"No, I think Clarissa Adele might suit her"

"Fair enough. Welcome to the world my dear daughter Clarissa Adele Morgenstern"

Clarissa wailing certainly was a pest and I boomed

"Silence!"

Almost immediately Clarissa mouth shut and she became silent. Her green eyes watching me trying to figure out who I was. I brushed her stares away and picked Jonathan up and out of my mother's arm before leaving the room whispering things into Jonathan's ears which no child should technically ever hear but it was time to bind his fate and make him Lilith's child.

Baby Jonathan Pov

My father was whispering something I could hardly understand into my ears, who was that baby I just saw? Perhaps she is the sister my father spoke of. He had a hurried look on his face as he finally stopped.

"Lilith. It is time"

"Very well"

From what my eyes could see there was a very tall looming woman with a knife in her hand. My father was holding a cup I watched as nearly 5 drops of her pitch black blood fall into the cup before my father cut his own hand and mixed it in. What was going on? I started to cry, my father then looked at me with caring eyes.

"Jonathan, my dear son. I'm sorry for doing this. But you'll thank me later."

Before bringing the cup to my lips, instantly the blood burnt my lip... I was stupid enough to scream, this allowed pretty much the entire content of the cup to fall into my mouth and burn my insides.

Jocelyn Pov

Holding Clarissa I heard Jonathan scream. My eyes flew open and I asked Tessa who was cleaning up

"What was that?"

"Do you want me to go look?"

"Yes, please. Thank you. I think that was Jonathan. Please do make sure he is ok?"

"Very well" her smile was poised

Before sinking back into the mountain of pillows and relaxing slightly, Clarissa was sleeping gently in my arms, her eyes and most probably her hair will be like mine. Tessa came back her eyes full of rage.

"As soon as you are well enough, leave."

"Why?"

"I just saw Valentine pour what looks to me like Demon blood into Jonathan's mouth"

"Whose?"

"Lilith"

"He would never would he?"

"Well, if he comes in within 30-60 seconds you'll know because Jonathan will have pitch black eyes."

And as Tessa could predict the future Valentine came in with a very silent Jonathan. Before setting Jonathan down in his cot he came up to me and took Clarissa out of my hands.

"What did you do to him?!" I screamed

"Nothing." He continued to look at Clary

"Yes you did," I gave him a warning look

"Jocelyn, I would never do anything to our children"

"LIAR, YOU MONSTER!"

Standing up I grabbed Clarissa out of his arm and walked to the wardrobe and grabbed what I could Tessa held open the duffle bag, Valentine did nothing but stare in shock.

"I'm leaving, I'm leaving. To hell with you. You turned Jonathan into a demon. So I'm taking Clarissa away."

"He wants her, his main objective in life is to have her. So whether you like it or not, he will find her and he will take her away"

"I don't care. I don't want Clarissa to turn into a monster, anywhere is safer then here"

He went to the door and drew a locking rune before taking a knife out of his pocket, Tessa rose her hands a flame suddenly emerging she stood in front of me, Clarissa was now crying.

"Jocelyn, you have a choice. You can leave. But not with Clarissa. Not until I've done what I need to do"

"No." I barked

He rolled his eyes in annoyance before throwing the knife at Tessa who fell back in shock. Jonathan was now crying and screaming, Valentine chuckled

"He's calling out to his sister."

"I don't care. You leave her alone"

"Oh but you see Jocelyn, Clarissa isn't ordinary. Just like Jonathan she is an experiment. Now I'm not saying that is a bad thing, what I'm saying is even if you leave. I will always be able to find Clarissa. Even if you cast a spell that stops her from knowing what she is. Even if you disappear from the face of the earth. I will always find her"

Looking down at Clarissa I kissed her gently before placing her down next to Jonathan, picking Tessa up we left. I didn't want to leave. But I honestly didn't have the heart to look after two experiments.

I hoped one day my children would find it in their hearts to forgive me. I truly did hope. Riding away with Tessa that night I constantly looked back to that mansion where my two beautiful children would never know me to be their mother.

**Hey, **

**This is another one of Spira's Fanfictions that she started before the accident. Hope you like it, Ugh I hate looking through her stuff, trying to find the fanfictions that she thought weren't worthy of being published for you guys her readers. **

**She has at least 1000 of these fanfictions that I intend on showing you guys one day. She even wrote a poem. **

**Update soon **


End file.
